


Little Demon Queen

by 1800_send_help



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Familiars, Hellhounds, Idk what i'm doing, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The devil has kids....???, Witches, its a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800_send_help/pseuds/1800_send_help
Summary: let's say the devil had kids...what would they be like?would they even know?and most importantly...what if they caused the end of the world?
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

God, Satan, angels, demons, witches.

All real. Very real. A little _too_ real.

The stories are true.

There are always some details that get left out though.

For instance, Satan has children. And no, that does not refer to his followers, but actual, biological children. 24 to be exact. 23 sons and 1 daughter.

Only one child knows of their father. Taeyong. The eldest son and the one who's been taught about his true purpose since he turned 16. The one who will gather the rest.

"The rest" being all of his siblings of course.

There's Taeil, Yuta, and Kun who all grew up in an orphanage together after each being abandoned by their own set of bastardized sperm donors and birthgivers.

There is Johnny and his little brother Mark who lived on the other side of the world.

There are Dongyoung and Chittaphon, the "twins" that never stop bickering.

There's Jaehyun, the traveling golden-boy.

There's Sicheng, the one who communicates through dance.

There's Jungwoo, who is more innocent than the virgin Mary herself.

There's Xuxi, Guanheng, and Renjun, the triplets.

There's Dejun, the boy who doesn't look up.

There are Jeno and Jaemin, the questionable and flirty best friends.

There's Donghyuck, everyone's sunshine.

There is Shotaro, the soft-spoken boy that held the world in his eyes. 

There are Yangyang and Chenle, the most mischievous little shits you'd ever meet.

There's Sungchan, who says some of the most out-of-pocket stuff you'll ever hear.

There's Jisung, the soft clumsy giant with a big heart, that's been hurt once or twice.

And then there's Minji. Park Minji. The half-blood.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Minji. The half-blood witch with a knack for angering people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm going to be posting this both on here and most likely on my wattpad account as well. Here's the first chapter, if you see any typos please let me know. Also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think! :D

Minji groaned as her alarm clock blasted in her ears,

"Get your hands off my hips,

or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint"

Ah, _Take a Hint._ The song that single-handedly gave an entire generation of girls their les/bi/pan awakening. For Minji, it was no different. Who would have thought a song from a Nickelodeon show could do such a thing just by having someone _count_. 

The 15-year-old angst machine squinted at the phone screen that glared at her with the brightness of one-thousand suns, struggling to shut off the alarm. As much as she loved Elizabeth Gillies as Jade in all her angry, beautiful glory, it was too early for her to deal with this and she'd honestly rather not break her phone by throwing it into a wall (because that would make it the second phone she'd destroy by anger in 5 months and while she inherited a shit ton of money from her parents, that doesn't mean she necessarily wants to use it all).

There was a series of sudden noises below her. The first sounded like the clang of something tapping against a metal container. Then there were a few more. It was followed by a yelp and a loud crash. Finally came the booming yell of, "PARK MINJI!" from her cousin downstairs. Minji, shocked out of her dazed stupor, giggled for a moment. This was far from an unusual occurrence. Since she'd first come to live with her aunt and uncle, her main job seemed to be to annoy her cousin to the point where he'd threatened to kill her on multiple occasions and once almost did. Her uncle usually stopped him from actually attacking her. 

Unfortunately for an unsuspecting Minji, the keyword was _usually_ and today did not fit into the category of usual days. There weren't really such things in the Park household, however, if there were, today would be about as far from it as we Pluto is from the sun. 

And thus, Minji was soon greeted by an annoyed, 6-foot, house-bound cousin who was seeking vengeance. Despite the almost 10 year age difference between the two of them, you'd never expect it. Minji had basically grown up with him acting like her older brother since she could walk, so they were much closer than most would assume.

It also probably helps that he has been forbidden to leave the house for 10 years because he tried to blow up the Vatican. Stupid Chicken Little.

Minji groaned loudly as her cousin crushed her against the bed in a tackle, yelling incoherently about how she's going to be the reason he dies before he's allowed to leave the house again.

"What even happened?" She groaned shoving the grown man off of her. "You're gonna break my damn ribs, Chicken Little."

Her cousin sat up straight, staring at Minji as if she had just done some unspeakable deed, which she had. Sort of.

Rule number 1 of the Park household: **_Never_** call Jae Park "Chicken Little", unless you enjoy having his familiars destroy your room.

"What happened, you idiot, is that you left all of your notebooks and shit everywhere so I slipped on a fuck ton of pencils and fell." Minji hid her face into the pillow next to her, struggling not to laugh, thus prompting Jae to hit her with the other pillows. However, instead of silencing the mischievous high-schooler, it further propelled her giggles into full-blown maniacal cackling. Fifteen and twenty-five yet more childish than a bunch of toddlers. 

As Jae backed off, ending the plush assault, Minji sighed (and rather loudly at that). The childishness wouldn't last much longer. Her life wouldn't remain this easy for much longer. And the realization of that hit Minji rather harshly. Soon the days of her blissful ignorance would be gone. As would her friends and mortal life.

"Hey, what's up bendy and the angst machine?" Jae poked her side, pestering his little cousin with his awful puns that only made her want to shove him off the bed. "It's just us this week. No boring adults."

"You _are_ a boring adult, Jae." Retorted the junior.

"Would a boring adult attempt to blow up the Vatican?"

"Nope, only an idiot would." She laughed getting up and yanking out an outfit for the day from her closet.

"Whatever. Anyways, have you chosen a familiar yet? I'm only asking because I know that if I don't and you don't choose, Auntie Emma is going to have my head on a platter served at the Feast of Feasts." He shuddered. Oh, Auntie Emma. The youngest of the Park siblings, Minji's father and Jae's mother being twins, a solid 4 years older than Eunkyung, now known as Emma. Minji lost her parents when she was about 4, so she doesn't remember them very well. Jae, on the other hand, was 12 when his parents were killed by witch hunters. Emma, having no children of her own and despising most men, was single for almost the entirety of her life. She took in her nephew instantly, vowing to not let anything happen to the boy who looked identical to his mother - her sister. And 2 years later when the news of Minji's parents' plane crashing had spread around the coven, Emma - who was already taking care of Minji at the time - immediately went to her brother's house, gathering the rest of the toddler's things as well as a few of her parents, before going completely off the grid and fleeing to America, not willing to take any more chances.

The 3 of them had spent 3 years in Argentina, before moving to California and staying there until Minji was 14. The trio had spent about a year and a half in Korea now, Minji approaching the age of 16 rapidly. This means her dark baptism was soon and preparations needed to be made. The coven would handle a majority of the stuff such as the place, the transportation, invitations, and the basic planning of it all. However, it was up to Minji to choose her familiar and start deciding what classes she was going to take at the Academy once she was enrolled.

"Actually I have. Instead of choosing one from some dumb catalog which just seems so... dehumanizing-" She trailed off.

"They are goblins that take the shape of animals Min. There is nothing human about them." Her cousin scoffed.

"Anyways," She said, "I thought maybe instead I could use a summoning spell for my familiar. Put it out there that I'm looking for a familiar, and see if anyone wants the job."

Jae simply nodded at her, zoning off a bit before asking "So, when?"

"Today. On my way to school. I was thinking of doing it at the big park everyone brings their dogs to. It has a decent amount of tree coverage in the back section of it and it's relatively close to school. I should be fine. Now get up, I need to get ready for school and all that shit."

Jae mumbled a quick "language" under his breath before leaving Minji to get ready. Grabbing her towel and long red robe (cliche, I know) and quickly getting in the shower. It felt like several weights had been lifted from her small body as she scrubbed away at a night's worth of stress and anxiety. When she got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in her towel and then her robe, she marched down to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal for herself to devour before going back up to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on her school uniform with a disdainful groan but smiled a tiny bit as she spotted her eyeliner on her dresser. She picked it up, giggling as she drew tiny stars all over her cheeks. Once finished and her hair was dry, she rushed down to the living room, trying her best to pack up all of her books in the few minutes she had left.

She aggressively threw her backpack over her shoulder and she rushed to put her shoes on. Seeing as how she didn't want to be late, she had opted for the white, platform sneakers that doubled as roller skates since they tended to speed up her walks to school by knocking everyone else off the sidewalk. Kidding... sort of.

Minji yanked her phone and headphones from where she had left them charging last night and grabbed one of the two bells and her keys from the shelf beside the door. "Bye Chicken Little" she shouted before pulling the door shut behind her.

Racing against the clock, she pulled down on the release tab, which pushed the wheels on her sneakers out. She skated down the sidewalk with such speed and force that she actually did end up running a few people out of her way. With a small giggle and a quick "sorry!" she was on her way again, and soon enough was at the park.

Pulling her sneakers back in their normal state, she walked back into the mass of trees, making sure there was no one near her. The girl then picked up a branch that had fallen from one of the trees, rang the bell once, and began speaking softly as she drew in the dirt below her:

" _Spirits of the forest, I pronounce my intentions to thee. Come forth and seek me, and equal we will be. Not master and servant, but familiar to familiar, to share our knowledge, our spirit, and our traits. And now, spirits, we will wait."_

She rang the bell one final time, placed the branch down, and began the second portion of the walk to school. However, in her focused state, she failed to realize that there were eyes on her. Not mortal eyes, but eyes nonetheless.

\-------

The man with cold, piercing eyes watched the young half-witch complete the incantation and then walk away, peacefully. A great change from most things in the man's life. 

"Park Minji. Your time will come soon. Very soon. You and the others have left father waiting an awfully long time and he is an extremely impatient man." He mumbled softly, allowing his familiar to rub against his leg softly.

"Yes, Leo?" He asked the Russian Blue that was currently attempting to attach itself to his leg. The man's eyes softened when he looked down and picked up the cat who curled up into his arms. Leo looked up at him expectantly before staring intently back at the ground and looking back up expectantly.

"Lead the way baby." He practically cooed, allowing Leo to jump back down out of his arms and onto the street, sniffing out the girl's scent and tracking the trail in the opposite direction back towards her house. The warlock smirked as he followed his familiar up the block, eventually approaching the house.

"And now, my dear Leo, we wait."

\-------

Minji giggled as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The clock had struck 5:30 as she walked in the door. The high-schooler sighed as she flopped down on her bed and flung her bag over to the corner of her room. A cold breeze flowed over and past her from the open window that stared at her.

"I didn't..." the teen muttered to herself as she got up and walked over to the gaping window. "Oh, shit" she whispered noticing the large claw marks on the windowsill. Out of fear she shut the window harshly and spun around in a frenzy, trying to make sure nothing bad had come into her room.

"Minji~" The voice drawled from within her closet.

"Who's there?" She demanded a response, hoping the intruder hadn't noticed the slight quiver in her voice. The door cracked open slightly and a skinny black arm slithered out of it, followed by a ghastly body. The thing was grey and mildly terrifying to look at. Its eyes were soulless pits that seemed to go on forever in its head. Its body looked like a ripped sheet had been draped over it. 

"I heard you call. Out in the park." It said in a raspy voice as its head peeked out a little further, tilted down in a small bow. "You're in need of a familiar." The goblin stated matter-of-factly. 

"I am." She said. "Thank you for coming. Do you have a name?"

"Stitch." This sent Minji into a giggling fit.

"S-sorry, sorry." She wheezed out. "I just wasn't expecting it. I know it might be to seem intimidating, but I can only think of the Disney character now so it's really cute to me."

The goblin smiled at her, revealing rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth that should have terrified her but didn't. 

"May I see your second form please?" Minji asked softly, curiosity spilling out of her like a kid in a new country. 

The goblin nodded firmly, stepping out of the closet entirely. Its body went from a bunch of filthy whites and ashy blacks to a smooth coat of black and brown fur. Its eyes from black and empty to brown and full of life. Its body shrunk down so he could now fit in Minji's hands. He gained tiny brown eyebrows, his face sported a muzzle now, his bony hands and feet turned into paws that he'd probably stumble over.

Minji cooed at the Rottweiler puppy that now stood over by her closet. Stitch scrambled over to her and looked up expectantly. The witch giggled as she picked the puppy up in her hands. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be so small." She mumbled petting Stitch's head. "Will you grow at all?" Minji asked, soliciting a nod from the adorable puppy in her hands. "Well, that's good. You're not nearly as intimidating as a little puppy." Minji smiled as Stitch nibbled at her hands.

The rest of the day was spent forming the basics of the bond between the 2 of them, Stitch zooming around the room while Minji did her work. Minji allowing waves of unused magic to roll off her body, creating sparks of energy in the room, Stich absorbing those sparks, allowing them to amplify both of their magic.

Little did they know that the man who had spent years searching Minji was much closer than he seemed.


End file.
